


Moonlight

by L_R_Walsh



Series: TLOU Oneshots [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Missing Scene, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_R_Walsh/pseuds/L_R_Walsh
Summary: Dina and Ellie have a midnight conversation after Ellie takes off for Salt Lake City.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Moonlight

The moon is high in the sky tonight, nearly full. It’s soft bright light bathes Ellie as she sits on the shore of a lake. The cool breeze washes over her as she takes a deep breath. The air is crisp with a mossy smell. Even though it’s late summer the nights are cool. Ellie’s taken her shoes off and sits letting her feet hit the gentle waves. The lake is large with a rocky shore, sandy only closest to the water where Ellie sits with the forest at her back. 

This lake isn’t far from Jackson, about an hour’s ride south. Her friends and her have often come here to relax and cool off. Tonight though, she is alone. 

Ellie stares out, getting lost in thought watching the moon and stars dance on the surface of the water. She thinks back to the museum Joel took her to for her birthday last year. At the thought of Joel, she squeezes her eyes shut tight, fighting tears. 

She left a note for him back in her room, no telling when he’ll find it. She hasn’t told anyone that she’s leaving, didn’t want to be talked out of it or stopped. She’s packed and ready for a long trip. Ellie knows the way, having come to and from trying to find the Fireflies with Joel. She stopped here by the lake’s shore, not quite sure why. This lake feels like a liminal space, existing outside of time. Maybe she just wants time to think. She’s not sure what she’s looking for in Salt Lake, but knows it won’t be good. Is she hoping that Joel will find her and stop her, reassure her that he hasn’t been lying? Will she even believe him if he does. Is she really ready to potentially leave Jackson behind for good? She feels like she’s waiting for something, sitting here staring out at the lake for the last hour as if it has all the answers.

She should get a move on. As she stands to leave she hears a crunch of a branch to her left and freezes and readies for whatever emerges. 

She isn’t at all prepared to be facing Dina though. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same for you” Dina replies, slowly approaching as not to startle Ellie into darting off.

“I’m- There’s something I have to do.” 

“I was on my way to your place when I saw you sneaking out. I followed you here. Why are you- are you coming back?” Dina’s voice trembles, Ellie can see her tears reflected in the moonlight. 

“That depends on what I find Dina.”

“Where are you going? Let me go with you! Or Jesse! I- We care about you! We’re your friends, you can’t just leave us behind!”

“I need to do this on my own. There’s something I need answers to- I- I just need to do this. I’m sorry Dina.” 

“You’re so reckless, I can help.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to drag you into this. I’m not sure what I’ll find there, I don’t want to put you in danger.”

Dina runs up to Ellie and throws her arms around her, pulling her into a hug, holding on tightly, “ Be safe, stupid.”

“I will” Ellie pulls out the hug and gathers her gear and climbs up on her horse. Ellie looks into her friend’s eyes for possibly the last time, “bye Dina”, and rides off for Salt Lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me at elliesjournals.tumblr.com


End file.
